dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman 1984
Wonder Woman 1984 is the upcoming sequel to Wonder Woman and will be the ninth film in the DC Extended Universe and follows Diana in the 1980's. Plot To be added Cast *Gal Gadot as Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Kristen Wiig as Barbara Minerva/Cheetah *Pedro Pascal as Maxwell Lord *Connie Nielsen as Queen Hippolyta *Robin Wright as Antiope *Natasha Rothwell as a To-be-confirmed character *Ravi Patel as a To-be-confirmed character *Gabriella Wilde as a To-be-confirmed character *Soundarya Sharma as a To-be-confirmed character References to the broader DC Extended Universe *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman appears. *Steve Trevor appears. *Queen Hippolyta appears. *Antiope appears. *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah is introduced. *Maxwell Lord is introduced. Taglines *A New Era of Wonder Begins! Production History In April 2017, director Patty Jenkins talked about the possibility of a sequel, stating "I'm excited for her to come to America and become the Wonder Woman we are all familiar with from having grown up around her as an American superhero. I'd like to bring her a little farther along into the future and have a fun, exciting storyline that is its own thing. Wonder Woman 1 is so much about her becoming the person she is. I can't wait to spring forward with who she is and have another great standalone superhero film."What Wonder Woman 2 Should Be About, According To Patty Jenkins In May 2017, Zack Snyder has confirmed that a sequel is in the works.Woman 2’ Development Confirmed By Zack Snyder Trivia *The film's sequel was announced after the release of Wonder Woman. *Gal Gadot wanted Halle Berry to play Diana's love interest for the film's sequel.Gadot names Halle Berry as actress for ideal love interest' *Sarah Paulson wanted to portray Cheetah. *The villain role was firstly offered to Emma Stone but she declined. The role was then offered to Kristen Wiig, Patty Jenkins's first choice. *This film is the first live action appearance of Cheetah. All of her previous appearances were in animated television programs (specifically Challenge of the Superfriends, Justice League and Batman: The Brave and the Bold) and direct-to-DVD animated films featuring the Justice League. She was never featured in the 1970s live action television series. *Originally intended to release on December 20th 2019, but was pushed forward over a month to November 1st the same year to avoid competing with Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. *Part of the film was shot on 70mm IMAX cameras and expand aspect ratio during select sequences. *Hans Zimmer announced that he would retire from the Superhero business after Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Although he accepted to compose the score for Dark Phoenix and now will return to compose for this film. *In October 2018, the film's release date was pushed back for a second time. Now it is scheduled to hit theaters in June 5, 2020. *Gal Gadot and Kristen Wiig have previously starred in Date Night almost a decade before this movie's release. *Kristen Wiig who is portraying Cheetah in this film appeared in Mother! with Michelle Pfeiffer who portrayed Catwoman in Batman Returns. *This is Pedro Pascal's second Wonder Woman project, the first being David E. Kelley's failed TV pilot, Wonder Woman, with Adrianne Palicki in the title role. *GLAAD ambassador Gianna Collier-Pitts has started a petition on Change.org to have Diana's bisexuality recognized in the film. Gallery Diana Prince 1984.jpg Steve Trevor 1984.jpg Wonder Woman WW84.jpg Maxwell Lord.jpg WW84 Barbara Minerva.jpg WW84 banner.jpg WW1984 with new release date.jpg File:WW84 Character Posters 01.jpg File:WW84 Character Posters 02.jpg File:WW84 Character Posters 03.jpg File:WW84 Character Posters 04.jpg File:Wonder-Woman-1984-Character-Poster-01.jpg File:Wonder-Woman-1984-Character-Poster-02.jpg File:Wonder-Woman-1984-Character-Poster-03.jpg File:Wonder-Woman-1984-Character-Poster-04.jpg File:Wonder_Woman_1984_EW_Cover.jpg Videos Wonder Woman 1984 – Official Trailer ‘Wonder Woman 1984’ Roundtable Gal Gadot, Chris Pine, Kristen Wiig & More Entertainment Weekly References External links *Wonder Woman 1984 on IMDB Category:Upcoming Films Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Wonder Woman 1984 Category:Wonder Woman Films